Tombé Dans La Luxure
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Eden and Rowan are LITERALLY from two different worlds, but they still manage to become friends and get into trouble and cause shenanigans. And they also manage to kill some useless mortals along the way for some laughs, as well as seduce their fair share of delectable men and woman Come and see them do it all. This story is rated M for language, sexual humor and situations. :)
1. His Savior

{Tombé Dans La Luxure}

(This is an OC centric story!)

(Run away if you don't like OCs!)

(1-?)

**By: The Mistress and Phoenix-Of-Starlight**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

Long black hair spilled over pale shoulders as the voluptuous sapphire eyed woman sat up in her bed before glancing over at the now dead man lying on the expensive silk covers. She sighed in annoyance while she stood up and walked over to the vanity. The mortals she took to bed lasted no longer than a few nights, but she couldn't help but smile as she remembered how wonderful he was, and beautiful to boot. His curly flaxen hair, chestnut colored eyes, and peach colored skin, 'Which is quickly fading to a chalky white.' she thought absentmindedly. As she fondly recalled his physical attributes she brushed out her long flowing hair and expertly gathered it and clipped it up in a fashion that would have looked sloppy on a mortal woman but on her created a beautiful effortless look that showed off her bare shoulders.

She gracefully walked over to the side of the bed the corpse was on before wrapping him in the top sheet and then picking him up with one hand like he weighed nothing before throwing the corpse in the bathroom to hide any smell that should appear. With that done she went to her armoire and pulled on a pure white dress that was strapless and tight on her ample chest then flowed around her body in waves and a pair of polished white boots that came all the way up to the bottom of her thighs, though you couldn't see them under the lovely dress. She checked her appearance in the vanity before throwing open her French doors and closing her eyes and soaking up the soothing moonlight before she leapt off the balcony. She fell and was a hairs breath away from hitting the cobbled street below before a massive set of blue tinted white wings burst from her back and caught the wind, effectively pushed her up towards the sky and into safety. She flapped her massive wings a few times and rose higher and higher until she was well above any of the building around her. She hovered there for a moment then dove forward and let her wings catch the wind so she could glide across the night sky.

She was gliding on the updraft when she smelled a demon and a reaper. Deciding to follow their scents and maybe find some entertainment or better yet a more durable partner she tilted her wings and dove to the right. She flew for about a mile before she saw two small figures on the roof of an old building attacking each other. When she got close enough to see but far enough away to remain unnoticed she could immediately figured out which one was a reaper and which was the demon. The demon was the obvious one. He was short with grubby black hair and grey skin and orange eyes. 'He's not good looking at all~!' She thought with a huff of disappointment. The form demons took in the human world were usually strikingly beautiful but this demon was fairly unattractive. But she found the other one made up for her earlier disappointment for he was quite beautiful!

He was short in stature but not comically so like the dull demon, he had the average length hair that boys of this time wore but the color was anything but normal. It was green like fresh spring grass, and if that wasn't odd enough; his bangs were a shocking **pink!**

'Some people would think his hair color was bright and annoying I bet, but to me it just seemed like a lovely contrast to his black suit and white shirt. It evened out his serious look; while the suit made him look somewhat older and professional the wild hair colors showed that he was young and vibrant! It was refreshing to see someone so exotic looking after having been with so many lovers with, though very beautiful, common features.' She thought with an imperious smile.

He was slender with pale skin and the traditional yellow/green eyes that marked all shinigami, making him quite the tasty little treat. And had any mortal seen these two fighting they would surely have marveled at the grim reapers agility and speed. He was dipping, spinning, dodging, and leaping out of the way of the long and obviously poisoned claws the demon sported. The fair angel couldn't help but think this fight was a bit unfair because the demon had his poisoned claws, his (probably) poisoned fangs, and now that she was looking, a demonic small-sword tied to his belt half-hazardly. She looked to the reaper and saw the only thing he had to defend himself was a palm sized push-dagger. While she knew that it held the same cinematic drawing powers other scythes had, it was also small enough to leave him at a disadvantage.

After watching the two interchangeably throw blows and surreptitiously dodge said blows for a while the angel started to become bored and she was about to leave when the demon managed to get past one of the cute shinigamis' blocks and took the opportunity to lash out with his claws and cut into the shinigamis' hand, causing him to scream in pain and drop his little dagger. Without his dagger the reaper was essentially helpless. Sure he was fast and nimble but he was defenseless and no matter how good you are sooner or later you're going to get tired.

The angel gasped in shock when the demon picked up the little reapers scythe and started advancing toward him with the obvious intent to kill him, because the only thing that could really kill a reaper was a death scythe. For her death was not at all uncommon, she had seen humans kill each other in so many amazing and diverse ways in all her years that seeing them perish now didn't even make her bat an eye, but the killing of an immortal was slightly difficult for her to watch. I guess you can liken it to humans not caring at all when seeing an animal or bug being killed but unable stomach seeing one of their own die, though she had no problem in killing another immortal but she avoided it if she could. Which meant since she had the ability to stop this (though really she just didn't want such a delicious looking young man killed) she was going to have to kill the horrible little demon.

The demon raised his hand and was about to bring it and the dagger it was holding down to end the reapers life when his entire hand was lopped off. There was a stunned silence as the demon and the reaper took a moment to analyze what had just happened and then the demon gripped his bloody stump and started yowling in pain before he regained his bearings and looked for who had attacked him. He didn't have to look far when he spotted the heavenly entity hovering near the edge of the roof. She raised the demons own small-sword making him blanch and use his good hand to reach for the sword that was there a moment ago but only felt the belt he wore. In that moment the demon knew he was in some serious trouble. He'd been well equipped to handle a single reaper but that was before an angel joined the fray and cut off one of his hands.

Deciding he was a little out of his league the demon made to flee for his life but made it no further than the corner of the building before he was brutally decapitated by the angel. His bloody headless body fell over the edge of the building causing quite the commotion from the now very scared humans below. The dark haired angel swiftly tucked the sword into her boot, picked up the shinigamis' dagger and placed it back into his hands, and then picked the shocked greenette up bridal style, causing him to yelp in shock, before she took to the skies in a flurry of pale blue feathers.

"Why did you interfere with my fight angel?" the grim reaper asked in a voice he hoped sounded stern and commanding though internally he was quite frazzled by the whole thing.

"I was perfectly fine and have defeated the demon easily." The angel said calmly with a serene smile.

"Well... sure, but it was my fight, and I could have handled it," the shinigami said stubbornly, turning his head away from her. The angel laughed lightly, noting with delight the red tint on his cheeks, and she continued to fly, not giving the reaper any sort of acknowledgement. "... Anyway, what if someone sees you? You are an angel, right?" he muttered.

"... Yes and no," she said after a while. "You, however, may call me Eden."

The reaper sighed. "My name is Rowan," he mumbled.

"Heh, I like you, kid, you're cute," Eden said happily. She created a portal, and flew effortlessly into it, soon touching down to the ground of the Reaper Library, causing quite a few startled looks from passing reapers. A couple even fled from the library, 'Probably going to tell a superior there was an angel in their library.' She thought indifferently. She let the young male down gently, and Rowan sighed as he stood up straight once again.

"Thanks... I guess," he sighed and turned to walk away. She grabbed his wrist however, and he looked back at her, confused.

"As repayment for saving your life, hang out with me whenever possible." The angel said with an eager smile on her beautiful face.

"And here, this is a little gift to you before I go." She said as she carefully lifted his injured hand to her lips and kissed his open wound and smiled and giggled while Rowan stared in awe as it closed seamlessly in seconds. Rowan looked up at her and was about to ask something when the large doors to the Library burst open and a tall dark haired reaper with slicked back hair and a pissy look on his face came striding in. He looked around searching for something when his eyes landed on Eden and Rowan seemingly holding hands.

"Would someone care to explain the situation?" He asked in a commanding tone.

Rowan and Eden glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes before Eden smiled and decided to milk this for all it's worth.

**TBC!**

**A/N: Well here it is. This is a little something Phoenix of Starlight and I concocted while we were talking to each other. These are our OCs too. Mine is perverse angel named Eden and Phoenixs' is the colorful reaper. Hope you liked the first chapter!**

**~Mistress, XOXO**


	2. Reluctant Coercion

{Tombé Dans La Luxure}

(This is an OC centric story!)

(Run away if you don't like OCs!)

(2-?)

**By: The Mistress and Phoenix-Of-Starlight**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

'You've got to be kidding me,' Rowan thought, giving a helpless glance from the angel who continued to hold his wrist, and the very, very irritated William T. Spears who looked as though he was going to explode if he didn't get an answer soon. 'The second I get a more difficult reaping to take care of, I screw it up and get saved by an angel. It might've been easier if that demon had just killed me. There better not be any more surprises.'

"William! Long time no see!" Eden said dramatically, stepping forward. A faint trace of recognition crossed William's face in the form of a twitching eyebrow, and Rowan's jaw dropped slightly in surprise.

"So it's you," William muttered, looking the other way. "I had been hoping that after our last encounter, you had opted to leave reapers alone."

"I don't recall saying anything of the sort," Eden argued, pouting. "And you should be more grateful - I just saved this one's life!" She gestured to Rowan, who paled when his superior's sharp gaze fell on him.

"Wha- No! Mr. Spears, it's not like that," he struggled to explain, "there was a demon, and my death scythe got out of hand, and-"

"It's the same story every time," William muttered, rolling his eyes. "If you weren't so bad with your hands, we might be able to trust you with difficult reapings, but you're not, so we don't. Honestly, sometimes I can't decide whose worse between you and Sutcliff." Rowan clenched his fists, feeling anger boiling in his chest, but before he could let himself yell at his boss and get a pay cut, Eden stepped in front of him.

"If this little cutie is giving you trouble, William, why not let me help the little one out? I can make him a better reaper... heehee, and definitely make him better 'with his hands.'"

The ravenette sighed. "Don't do anything that will give him any traumas or things like that. I want him to return in tact."

"Heehee~ No promises," Eden said with a wink, "he's pretty cute, William."

"Don't," William muttered. "Just... don't. There's enough sexual harassment that we get exposed to as it i-"

"Willlll~!"

As a splash of red tackled the ravenette, Eden looked down at Rowan, and smirked, before flapping her wings and taking flight. She flew out of the realm of the Reaper Library, Rowan dangling off of her as she dragged him along by his wrist. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable, either, so Rowan simply sighed, straightening his glasses, and feeling along his belt to make sure that the push dagger that Eden had returned to him was secure.

The two landed in the mortals' realm, and Rowan took a few steps away from the angel, brushing himself off in an indignant manner. "Great. Just great. I was so bad that they needed to get an angel to train me. How stupid."

"Heehee, well, angel though I may be, I do know a thing or two about reaping. And I think I know just how we can get you some good practice."

"Don't take me for a fool; I know that I'm only allowed to reap the souls of the dead."

"Precisely! Which is why we create some dead bodies~ Then you'll have to reap the souls, right?" Eden answered with a sly grin.

"Well... sure, but... but that's just wrong. I remember once, Grell-senpai went around killing a bunch of people. He got in a whole lot of trouble."

"Ah, but I'm an angel, not another reaper, so shouldn't it be okay?"

Perplexed, the green-haired male furrowed his eyebrows. Was that true? He hadn't heard much about Grell's accomplice - all he knew was that it was a mortal girl. He sighed, and rubbed his forehead as he struggled to concentrate. But he didn't have much of a chance before the angel interrupted his thoughts.

"Look over there, Rowan," she said, pointing to a mortal who was working in a dimly lit bar. The male had bright blond hair and hazel eyes, and with his silver-framed glasses on, Rowan easily analyzed that this was a good, diligent young male. Not unattractive, either. "See, doesn't he look like the type of guy who would get seduced by a woman, who would then kill him?"

Incredulous, Rowan took a step back. "What? In what way? He looks to me like the type who would grow old and die peacefully in his sleep!"

"But if it was a homicide," the angel said, grinning. Rowan stepped back, this time against a tree, not fear - definitely not fear - but concern in his eyes.

"What kind of angel are you?" he tried to muster, but his voice only came out as a weak whisper.

"I might be a little off," Eden cooed, giving her wings a small, poignant flap. "I've just fallen in love too many times~!"

"Fallen... fallen!" Rowan suddenly realized. "You're a fallen angel!"

"Tsk, tsk, fallen in love, Rowan," Eden repeated with a slight pout. "I'm not that corrupted."

"Then...," Rowan whispered, a light blush on his cheeks, "it's your intention to seduce people, and then kill them?"

"It's not that I want to kill them - most of them are really cute. It's kind of a side-effect of being divine, you know? The mortals have a hard time handling it," Eden explained, a bored look on her face. "but since you're a reaper that probably won't happen to you."

"Wha... I... you're... asking me to go around seducing and inadvertently killing mortals with you," Rowan said flatly, pointing an accusatory finger at the slightly-fallen angel.

"No, I'm inviting you to tea," Eden said sarcastically.

Rowan, who hardly ever managed to identify sarcasm, was now confused as ever.

~~~

Three weeks later...

Rowan sat back in the park bench, sighing gently as he watched the sun set. "Any more coming this way, Eden?" he asked.

"Not until nine," Eden replied, sitting down next to him. "Hey, what form do you want me in right now?" she inquired, brushing a wing over Rowan's cheek and making him blush. The green-haired male turned away.

"Male form. I just want to scare them a little tonight," he mumbled.

"Heehee, you act as though you think you're scary."

"I am, I'll show you," Rowan growled.

"You look like a teenaged mortal girl with too much hair dye," Eden answered smugly.

"What? No way," the reaper protested.

"Rowan!"

The green-haired male looked over his shoulder, and got up off of the bench when he saw William. "Sir?" he greeted uncertainly.

"You have a reaping to handle tonight at nine fifteen," William said, handing the file to Rowan. "You've been getting better. But you better keep things from looking suspicious. That goes for you, too, angel," he said, looking down at Eden with a glare.

"No worries, William, all of our intentions are innocent," Eden said, even though all three knew it was an obvious lie.

"Fine," William muttered, before walking away. "Rowan, you may stay here for now, but remember to do your work."

With that, the ravenette left, and Rowan opened the file. "Huh, what do you know," he said with a grin. "It's a murder. This guy's going to be stabbed in the heart by a push dagger and die a slow and painful death. Beware; a fallen angel will be in the area."

"Looks like fate beat you to it," Eden laughed lightly.

"Fate is turning me into one twisted man," Rowan sighed.

"Teenaged girl," the angel corrected.

"Man," the reaper said firmly. "And you have no room to talk, you don't have any balls at all," he scoffed. He observed as his accomplice slowly morphed into her male form, and he frowned.

"I do, now," Eden giggled.

"Oh, shut up."

-End Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Phoenix here~ Short chapter is short. :/ But meh. I think there's more innuendo in this than in all of my other fanfics combined, haha!


	3. Dolls Demons and Angels Oh My Pt 1

{Tombé Dans La Luxure}

(This is an OC centric story!)

(Run away if you don't like OCs!)

(3-?)

/Chapter 3-Part 1\\

**By: The Mistress and Phoenix-Of-Starlight**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

William said that Rowan had improved enough now that he could have more complicated missions without worry, so to celebrate this Eden decided to teach Rowan how to enhance his disguise abilities even further than just changing the color if the hair, eyes, and skin; or race, i.e Asian, black, white, Indian, and so on. Sadly this is where most shinigami stop study, assuming it to be enough for their jobs. Eden on the other hand could shift all of that as well as her body shape, size, and gender. A talent Rowan secretly thought to be pretty cool because she could shift and look like anyone, but he would never let the angel know that.

They were on top of an old Inn midway through their first lesson when Rowan spotted a flash of bright red from his peripheral, and turned to see Grell leaping from rooftop to rooftop at a quick speed, seemingly trying to catch up to something or someone. He didn't appear to see either of them when he passed them at a break neck speed. And Rowan knew Grell wasn't going to collect a soul because he and Rowan had the same work schedule and Rowan was off work at the moment.

He wasn't sure why but he was incredibly curious as to where his senpai was headed off to, but figured it was none of his business either way. He turned back to Eden and saw she was smiling a mysterious smile and watching Grell dash off just as he had been a moment before.

"Let's follow her and see where she is going, she looked far too excited to just be on her way to reap a soul, no matter how much she enjoys it." Eden said with a coy little smile.

Rowan frowned at the angels nosy behavior, though really he was just as nosy but he could squash his urges to stick his nose in others business but the angel on the other hand couldn't seem to, or simply didn't want to.

"It's really none of our business where Grell-senpai is going, why are you so damn nosy? And how are you so sure Grell-senpai wasn't on his way to reap a soul?" asked the colorful death god.

The angel gave him a lecherous look from the corner of her eye and said in a honey sweet voice, "Because no matter how much Miss Grell _loves_ collecting souls and spreading around her all time _favorite_ color she never gets sexually aroused from it. And when she passed by just now I could smell her slight arousal waft this way."

Rowan blanched at her bold declaration before his face turned red from the implications it left. 'So in other words,' he thought meekly, 'Grell-senpai was...turned on by something when he ran by?' He colored even harder at the thought, making Eden laugh at him and how sexually innocent he was.

"Yes she was practically _dripping_ all over the rooftops Rowan darling~." The corrupt angel said teasingly.

Rowan inadvertently pictured Grell '_dripping_' and almost fainted from his blood rushing to his face too fast. He had to grip the ledge of the roof they were on to steady himself just in case he did actually faint from shock or something. While Rowan's psyche was attempting to heal itself from the attacks Eden's words send it said angel was laughing so hard she was doubled over with tears running down her face. Eden finally calmed down enough to grab the reapers practically comatose form and leaped into the air to follow the energetic redhead.

They followed the redhead from a safe distance away and before stopping and somewhat hiding behind a large chimney and watching as Grell landed on the roof of a house and watched something move in the alley below. Then Grell started talking about men in rut and being a hunter of love, which only made Eden giggle and Rowan rub his temples in exasperation. Then Grell went on about how she was without a master at the moment, and had been unfairly demoted to a lowly assistant by William T. Spears. Then she jumped down and we ran over to where she had just been and saw she had been speaking to a smartly dressed young boy and a white haired man in a butler suit who was sitting like a dog.

*scoff* "Grell-senpai only got demoted because he killed woman who weren't on the 'To-Die' List; he got what he deserved I suppose." Rowan said imperiously but softly enough so only to be heard by Eden and not the others they weren't too far away from. Though he couldn't hold in the squeak of surprise when Eden leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "You say that about Miss Grell now but in reality can you say either you or I are any different from her?" Eden smiled but it seemed far too toothy and dangerous for a being as pure as she should have, it looked like it would be better suited for a demon rather than an angel.

"Do not forget little one that not even two days ago I easily seduced that married woman and fucked her pliant body for hours in the very bed she shared with her husband of eleven years before you came in and slit her throat without a shred of hesitation." She said in a voice that was too sweet sounding in comparison to the vulgar words she spoke.

The shocked reaper sucked in a harsh breath of air and coughed but then tried to speak only for the angel to cut him off. "Oh look Rowan darling~ that fair haired beast is charging towards Miss Grell, let's watch." The reaper and angel watched as the white haired man ran towards Grell on all fours like a dog and saw when Grell opened her arms to welcome him only for him to run past with the young well dressed boy in tow. Grell yelled something then ran after them both, clearly intent on yelling at them some more.

The multicolored death god turned to his angelic comrade and asked her if it is wise to follow the trio. The angel turned to him and replied, "Well of course we will, you can't pay for entertainment this good, and besides what if something bad were to happen to Miss Grell when we were so close by and could have aided her. Wouldn't you feel guilty if she were somehow injured and you and I could have stopped it?" said the dark haired angel, shamelessly playing up to the reapers conscious to convince him to do what she wanted. After a moment the angel wondered if her ploy and worked but then a defeated sigh from the reaper signaled it as a success. They both then leapt from the roof they sat on to the ones to the immediate left and dutifully followed the scarlet haired reaper that ran through the alleys below. They ran for but a moment when they saw that Grell and the little boy followed the white haired man into a small shop that was, ironically enough, called 'Angel's Wing Antiques', if the sign on the building was any indication. They jumped over to the roof of the building directly across from the antique shop and watched and listened as the man in the black suit chewed on a little blonde doll that had on a garish pink and orange dress while the boy made him hand it over.

The two watched the boy look the doll over before the three in the shop ran out the back, with the two on the roof in hot pursuit. Once on the roof of the antique shop a thought popped into the reapers head that he just had to voice. "Hey, Eden, how is it that Grell-senpai hasn't noticed us yet? I mean we're barely thirty feet from him and the other two." The angel smiled at his question and replied, "Well dear, I've been making sure that we've been down wind from them the entire time so Miss Grell and the…_dog_…don't scent us, and as long as we remain very quiet then they shouldn't hear us either, so shhh." The reaper nodded his head and turned back to the three below only to finally notice they weren't there anymore. He looked down and around before turning to Eden to ask where they went only to find her smiling and looking through an elegantly crafted pair of golden opera binoculars. He followed her line of sight to see her looking in the first floor windows.

"What do you see?" he asked a tad bit impatiently, it seemed he was just as curious as the angel now.

"That blue haired boy just ran up the stairs and left Miss Grell to deal with a hoard of possessed dolls bent on tearing her limb from limb. Oh but don't worry, she seems to be doing just fine, she is quite the skilled reaper is she not?" the angel replied in a serene tone, completely unconcerned for Grell's well being.

"Wait, why are there possessed dolls here? And are you sure Grell-senpai will be okay?" Rowan asked in a worried tone.

"Yes she will be fine, see she just chased that hell hound out that side door there. And as for the dolls…well I've seen something like this before but I won't jump to conclusions before I have all the facts before me." She said as she looked higher up the building in interest.

"Well if you've seen this before then you must know what's going on then, so spit it out." said the reaper in a huff. He waited for her to reply but she never did and as he was about to demand an answer the angel let out a gasp of delight, causing the death god to jump in surprise.

"What, what, what? What is it Eden? I can't see what's going on!" the reaper said in one breath but abruptly shut up when Eden held the binoculars in front of his face and told him to look at the top most window of the manor, the one that was wide open. He looked through but only caught a glimpse of tall slender man in a black form fitting suit with hair as dark as pitch walk away from the window. When he said as much Eden huffed in annoyance but then closed her eyes and sighed dreamily and bit her bottom lip in girlish delight. Rowan eyed her in confusion and asked her what had her all in a tizzy when she opened her eyes and a small blush graced her cheeks and she told him she saw the most gorgeous man jump through the window.

She was about to tell him more when she inhaled sharply and said, "Oh! There he goes! And look, he's carrying that fancy little boy from earlier." Rowan whipped his head around to where Eden was pointing but seeing as the two were quite a distance away he could only make out two silhouettes on a bridge, one tall and one short.

"Here darling look through these and you'll definitely get a better view of that handsome man." She said with a grin. He looked through and could contain the gasp or the blush that followed. The man truly was quite the sight to behold. He was the epitome of 'tall, dark, and handsome' if there ever was one. His skin was pale and had the faintest tint to it that showed he wasn't as human as he appeared, and his eyes were a strange shade of red that could easily be passed off as an odd brown color if given enough persuasion. But that wasn't what caught both Rowan and Eden's eyes however. His whole aura to them practically exuded a dark confidence and his facial expression was one of cheeky amusement. He was simply breathtaking and he no doubt knew it and used that knowledge to the fullest extent.

"Ohhhh~ a demon, and by the looks of it a contracted demon at that. How utterly delicious." Eden moaned out in a lascivious tone that brooked no argument on how she felt about the aforementioned demon. She took back her opera glasses so she could see better and held back a laugh when Rowan pouted of all things. She looked through the glasses and saw that the handsome demon and his future meal were on the run again. So without a thought the two leapt high into the night air and landed on the highest tower of the decrepit mansion the demon and child just abandoned. They both watched with rapt attention as the demon and the boy met up with Grell who was holding back the hell hound by the leash as it tried to make its way to a tall imposing tower. It stopped struggling however when the demon came close to it and seemed to have called its name.

Rowan and Eden both laughed when Grell held his arms out as if to embrace the demon but was stopped as the demon dog spring boarded off his back and onto the demon instead. Rowan saw that Grell was talking but he couldn't hear what she was saying, but turned to Eden when the angel laughed and said, "Oh yes, immoral indeed~."

A thought struck Rowan so he glanced over to his angel friend and said, "Hey Eden, now that I think about it don't you remember Grell-senpai going on and on about a handsome demon called 'Sebas-chan'? And every time he mentions the demon around Spears-senpai he threatens Grell-senpai with even more overtime and another demotion. Do you think that demon is 'Sebas-chan' perhaps?"

The divine being smiled and thought on it and replied, "Well yes that sinfully handsome demon could be him, I mean how many demons could Miss Grell know? But when you think about all the trouble she gets into, then again maybe she knows a lot of demons but has a particular favorite." They continued to talk on the subject even as the demon dog ran into the tower with the other three following close behind. They talked and talked and somehow got on the subject of whether or not Alan Humphries was secretly dating Eric Slingby, and neither noticed when the sun started coming up but they did notice when the large double doors at the base of the old tower creaked open and four people stepped out.

And they also noticed the devilishly handsome demon butler was carrying a blonde pigtailed girl in a hideous dress while Grell attempted to tackle him and make out with him but to no avail. Then Grell got up and leapt away from the four others and into the surrounding forest, 'Probably heading home.' thought Rowan idly. And not soon after the redhead reaper left then so did the two men and two children. And now with no reason to stay Rowan hopped up and stretched his back and waited for the satisfying pops to be heard before he yawned and said, "Well that was fun but I guess we better head off too, hey Eden do you mind if I sleep at your place? It's just that it's closer than the dis-." He cut his sentence short when he looked back to where the angel was supposed to be to see only empty space instead. More confused than worried the death god searched all over and then spotted the angel heading towards the recently abandoned tower, her long train flowing behind her in a fanciful way.

He jumped down and rushed over to her just as she wrenched open the doors and walked inside. He asked her what she was doing and she whimpered and told him that her heart was hurting and that it was calling for her to go to the top of the tower. He had no idea what she was talking about but followed her none the less. They ran up a spiral staircase that appeared to not have an end but thankfully it did. Only one door on the short hallway the stairs led to was open and inside was a very large doll workshop. It had large cabinets and shelves, doll making tools as well as various doll parts, paints, and clothes material scattered across many work tables. And on the four different walls were the words **gold, iron, clay, and stone**, some that were written in cursive and others that had been crossed out in a rush. And to the far corner of the room were a set of large embossed doors which opened up into an elegantly furnished sitting room that was fit for a lord.

Eden picked up her flowing train and rushed to the doors, a confused and clueless Rowan hot on her heels. Rowan gasped in shock when he saw what looked like a dead man but soon realized it was only a life size doll. It had orange hair and pale 'skin' that was probably porcelain, and what looked really odd was the hole on the crown of its head that instead of blood had straw falling out. The greenette was going to voice his confusion about why they just had to come here when Eden whimpered in what sounded like pain and bent down and lifted the lifeless doll into her arms as if it weighed nothing and carried him back into the workshop. She turned to Rowan and asked him to please clean off one of the large work tables so she could set the orange haired man down. Rowan rushed to comply and was quite surprised to see true sadness on the angels face. In all the time he'd know Eden he'd never seen her sad, not once. And he would admit to not knowing her long but still. With the table cleared off Rowan moved aside and sat in a nearby chair and watched as Eden gently laid the broken doll down and began divesting him of his clothes. The reaper jumped up when the angel started unbuckling his pants and said, "Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing?!" thinking the angel was just being her usual perverted self he kind of freaked out. He calmed down however when Eden looked at him and he saw not an ounce of anything sexual about her in that moment.

"I'm going to fix this poor broken soul, but I need to fix his broken body first and I can't do that with his clothes in the way." She said in a completely serious voice, not betraying any emotion whatsoever. Without another word she turned back to the broken doll and finished taking off his clothes and discarded them next to the table, but she was kind enough to grab a piece of torn canvas from a pile of material to cover his nether regions. Relieved, Rowan sat back in the chair he'd jumped from and continued to watch Eden through curious two-tone eyes. With that said and done she put her hand to the dolls chest and pushed down. Hard. Hard enough to crack his tough wooden torso completely open. Rowan jumped back up and gave a started shout and reached forward and pulled the angels hand from the now crushed torso, though he had no idea why he even cared what she did to the doll at this point, after all it was just a doll.

"What are you doing Eden? I thought you said you were going to fix the stupid doll, not tear it to even more pieces!" said the slightly fuming death god.

Eden leveled him with a cool stare that secretly made him nervous, not that it showed on his young face, and raised an eyebrow at him before replying that his (the doll's) current body was too broken to repair without it breaking again, so she was going to have to rebuild him almost from scratch.

"Make yourself useful Rowan darling and bring me those steel suits of armor from the corner, and then go and get me the strings from the piano in the next room." said Eden.

Though irritated at being ordered around like a common servant he went to do as told because he knew that if he refused she would just pout and coo sweet words at him until he relented and did it anyways. He easily picked up two suits of armor and took then to Eden and sat them in front of the work bench before walking to the sitting room to gut the unfortunate piano. Once in the dark room (though this didn't bother him because he could see in the dark like all reapers) he noticed the single chair sitting innocently in front of the window, but he also noticed there seemed to be someone sitting in the chair. Slowly stalking forward to see who the person was and if they were alive or dead he came to an abrupt halt when he saw the 'person' in the chair was nothing more than a crudely sewn together scarecrow. He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of dressing and placing a scarecrow like a real person before going to get the piano wire like he'd been instructed to.

Piano wire in hand he returned to the work room to find Eden wrist deep in the dolls chest cavity, sifting through squirming termites, straw, and wood chips, obviously looking for something. She yelled in triumph when she pulled whatever she'd been looking for from the dolls chest. It was a dull pocket watch; nearly every inch of it was covered in rust and old dried blood though, making Eden frown in what Rowan guessed was…disappointment? She huffed and dropped the old watch back into the dolls chest before she dusted her hands free of the crawly termites and took the piano wire from Rowan then depositing it on the table across from hers and turning back to the colorful reaper and smiling with a determined glint in her eye.

"Rowan I'm going to need you to gather a few more things for me. Can you get me a gold pocket watch to replace that cheap one, anything else gold you can get your hands on, and lots and lots of flowers. I need you to hurry now so scoot!" she said then nodded before going over to the suits of armor, her blatant dismissal clear. Rowan listlessly watched as she looked them both over before picking the smaller one and beginning to dismantle it. He hung his head, pretty much accepting that he wasn't going to sleep any before having to go to work, and sighed while heading to the door. He had no idea where he was going to get any of the things Eden wanted but he supposed he could start at the antique shop they had been near earlier. "Where the bloody hell am I supposed to get a gold pocket watch, random gold trinkets, and a whole mess of flowers?" the reaper thought morosely.

He walked at a leisurely pace and was soon at the little 'Angel's Wing' antique shop searching for anything gold. He sadly didn't find any flowers or a gold pocket watch but he did manage to scrounge up a few golden hair bobbles, a gold ring with a large ruby inlay, a gold chain without a pendant, and a gold comb studded with pearls. He pocketed the stolen goods and started on his way to find more gold, the pocket watch, and flowers. The flowers pretty much found him because he was walking down the street and decided to turn left and wouldn't you know it, a portly little man was loading a cart full of different kinds of flowers; from roses to daisies to lilies and everything in between. Rowan smiled at his good fortune and hid in the alcove of the shop next to the flower shop and when the man went back into his store to presumably get more flowers Rowan used his superior immortal speed and pulled the cart around the corner and up the adjoining street, heading back to the dilapidated tower where Eden was, ready to drop off his burden.

It was very _very_ difficult but Rowan managed to get the wooden cart up the ridiculously long flight of stairs and into the work room and found Eden hard at work molding the steel suits of armor into a perfect replica of the man/dolls body. She was almost done as a matter of fact, only the left arm was missing. He sat the cart by the door and went and sat on the table across from Eden's. He idly noticed there were only two strands of the piano wire left and kind of wondered where all the rest of it went but brushed it off and unloaded his pockets of the gold trinkets he'd managed to find and dumped them on the table next to him. The noise drew Eden's attention to the greenette and as soon as she finished bending the last arm into place and attaching the whole thing to the rest of the body with the remaining piano wire (so that's where it went!) she came and started inspecting all the gold he had gotten her. She sifted through it all and then went to the other suit of armor she didn't use and took the helmet and tore the front off so only the back of it remained, sort of mimicking a steel bowl. She threw all of the gold hair things into the bowl after a quickly looking them over and then inspected the golden comb and picked the pearls off of it before she threw it in too, then picked up the chain and tossed it in but when she came to the pretty gold ring with the impressive ruby inlay she gazed at it longer than the others before she stuffed it down the front of her dress.

Rowan just gave her an incredulous look before rolling his eyes at the eccentric angel and her strange ways before lying back on the table to rest before Eden forced him to go find the gold pocket watch she said she wanted. He closed his eyes and heard Eden start humming a soothing tune while she fiddled with the gold he'd gotten her. Her sweet voice was what he drifted off to sleep to. As Rowan slipped into the land of dreams Eden was hard at work molding the gold into the shape of a human head, though she only had enough gold to shape about three quarters of it before she had to stop. She was going to have to get her little reaper to go out for more gold so she could finish her little dolls head. Still humming an upbeat tune she looked over at Rowan to see he'd fallen asleep lying on one of the work tables. The slightly impure angel smiled affectionately at her sleeping little reaper friend and decided to let him keep sleeping and to go get the gold and pocket watch herself after she handled the flowers.

Going over to the wooden cart that was practically overflowing with different flowers she picked up a bushel of white roses and inspected them before smiling at the good condition they were in. Not a single one of them was wilted in any way; in fact now that she looked closer she noticed they were all quite fresh, like they had only been picked this morning. Pleased to no end with Rowan at the moment Eden started gently taking the petals from the multitude of flowers and dropping them into the open neck hole of her new creation, and she didn't stop until the metal body was stuffed full, filled to the brim with sweet smelling flower petals. She took the remaining flowers and put them in an empty paintbrush holder until she was ready to put the petals in the golden head she had yet to finish. Can't have her creation be empty headed now can she?

'That reminds me, I had better go and find more gold so I can finish my new doll. Plus I have _got _to find a golden pocket watch." She quietly murmured to herself.

Before heading out to search for her desired objects she went to the ornate sitting room and quietly took down one of the soft curtains and shook it free of dust and picked up a cushion from the chair then went to Rowan and placed the cushion under his head and covered him with the curtain to keep the cool draft the tower had away from him while she was gone. She also jotted down a quick note telling him where she went on the wall with some chalk she'd found. After she exited the tower into the daylight she closed the door to keep any overly curious people out and then picked a direction and started walking. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking but soon she came to a bustling town square, filled with shuffling people doing this and that, buying and selling, and generally being loud and obnoxious in the angel's opinion. She hid her divine aura to help blend in more before setting off to find what she needed. She went in a few jewelry shops in search of the gold she needed but every single one had less than perfect wares. All the gold she found was dull and to her obviously mixed with other common metals to make it seem like there was more gold than was really there. By the fifth shop she was getting quite annoyed though she didn't dare show it on her beautiful face. She was almost at her wits end when a glint of something glittered in her peripheral vision. She glanced to the left and saw a beautiful blonde man with lavender colored eyes in an impeccable white suit that was apparently waiting for a carriage but it wasn't his beauty that caught the lusty angel's attention; it was that he was checking the time in a _golden pocket watch_!

'What a stroke of luck!' thought the angel gleefully.

_***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***_

**TBC!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Mistress here! This is only the first part of this chapter so be patient okay? There's going to be another part to it, hell maybe two! Read and review please! Okay thank you all! *kisses***


	4. Dolls Demons and Angels Oh My Pt 2

{Tombé Dans La Luxure}

(This is an OC centric story!)

(Run away if you don't like OCs!)

(3-?)

/Chapter 3-Part 2\\

**By: The Mistress and Phoenix-Of-Starlight**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

'What a stroke of luck!' thought the angel gleefully. With practiced ease she flicked her long ebony hair over her shoulder, effectively catching the blonde mans attention. She didn't need to look at him to know his eyes were roving over every ample curve her angelic body possessed with hunger. And then out of nowhere he grabbed her hand and kissed it before giving her a look that she was sure had charmed many many ladies into his arms and no doubt his bed. And to her slight surprise he started spouting off overly sugary words about her physical appearance. About how her hair was, "Darker than the ravens wing," and how her eyes, "Were brighter than any sapphire hoped to be," and how her skin could, "Put all ivory to shame." She stared at him with obvious amusement shining in her eyes. 'Well he certainly knows how to flatter a lady.' She thought humorously. While he was busy writhing in his self indulged fantasies of her she stealthily reached forward and plucked his watch from its pocket with him none the wiser. She'd just slipped the watch down the front of her dress to join the ruby ring when the flamboyant man finally came back into himself.

"My dear sweet robin, how rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Aleister Chamber the Viscount of Druitt. The pleasure is all mine I assure you." He said with a predatory smile, though he had no idea he was trying to prey on an even more dangerous predator in disguise. 'Foolish mortal.' The angel thought contemptuously in her mind but on the outside she giggled cutely and batted her eyelashes and said in a breathy voice, "Well it was certainly lovely meeting you Mr. Chamber-oh-Viscount of Druitt but it appears your carriage is here, plus I'm in a bit of a rush so I better be going, good-bye~." And before the Viscount could try to persuade her to stay she turned and walked away at a quick but steady pace. She rounded a corner before slipping into a narrow alley and walking until she came to another opening that was barren of any people. She stopped and pulled out the pocket watch and decided to look it over to make sure it was 100% gold, which thankfully it was. It was also very beautifully crafted, with a large five petal flower with vines and leaves surrounding it carved into the lid and thin gold hands and golden numerals on the inside and a deep red face to complete the very luxurious look this particular time piece had. Even the angel knew this watch probably cost enough to feed a lower class family for a number of years, which just made her smile at how materialistic these dreadful humans can really be.

The angel clicked the watch closed and returned it to between her generous breasts before leaving the thin alley and deciding to go left. The angel knew she should hurry and get more gold before Rowan woke up and thought she abandoned him there. Goodness knows he probably won't even notice the note she left on the wall even though it's in plain sight. 'I swear that boy is so oblivious sometimes.' The angel thought fondly. She drifted through thoughts of earlier when she suddenly remembered that absolutely mouth watering contract demon with the red eyes. She was recalling how well his butler suit fit to his body when she noticed she was no longer walking on a rough road but through thin woods. She idly mused that she should probably pay more attention to where she was going and was about to turn around and head back to London when she saw the top of a building, and when she got further along she saw there was a rough path forming so she followed it. It let to a lovely estate that sported a blue roof. And surrounding the large manor were roses of every color. It was quite a beautiful piece of architecture that was well taken care of by its owners no doubt. But its beauty couldn't distract the angel from the bitter musky smell that faintly reminded her of wildfire. Demons. The place practically reeked of demon, and from the smell of it more than one demon, which is rather odd considering demons tended to work alone rather than in pairs or groups, though sometimes lesser demons will sort of latch onto demons who are much more powerful than they. You could liken it to how remoras attach themselves to the bottom of sharks.

Regardless of the fact this place was nearly teeming demons Eden continued forward, making double sure her heavenly aura was nonexistent as she strolled down a white stone path. Just as she leaned down and breathed in the sweet scent of a particularly pretty blue rose she felt the aura of a lightweight demon quickly approach. He was behind her in seconds and when she turned from admiring the foliage she saw an adorable young man with plum colored hair with a fringe that was swept to the right and red eyes and a blank face. He was watching her intently but didn't speak a word and Eden caught him staring at her chest for longer than was deemed appropriate but just smiled and chose not to say anything. Eden smiled at him sweetly and said, "This garden is truly beautiful, whoever takes care of it must have a superb green thumb." The angel noticed a quick flicker of emotion flash through the demons eyes before it was gone. The purple haired young man just tilted his head to the right slightly as if he was asking who she was, so the angel smiled wider and introduced herself. "Hello dear, my name is Eden Bishop and it's a pleasure to meet you, I was just admiring the flowers." She waited for the young man to introduce himself but he remained as silent as before. Eden frowned and asked him why he wouldn't introduce himself after she did, and instead of replying he looked around them as if to make sure they really were alone and once he was satisfied they were the only ones in the garden he stood on his tip toes and whispered in her ear, "My name is Thompson and I am the gardener here at the Trancy Manor."

The angel smiled but then frowned again and said, "Well it is wonderful to meet you Thompson but why are you whispering while we are alone?" To which the gardener replied in a whisper, "My master forbade me from speaking loud enough to where he can hear me." Eden's eyebrows drew together in confusion before asking Thompson if her master was near by. He shook his head 'no' and whispered that he was currently out. Upon hearing of the masters lack of presence the angel grinned and said cheekily, "Well then darling doesn't that mean you can speak normally now since there is no way for him to hear you?" The gardener just stood there a moment with a blank look on his face before he seemed to think on it and finally he spoke out clearly, "Well yeah I guess you're right then." The only response he got to that was a cheerful laugh from the dark haired angel. Thompson seemed to realize something so he spoke up and asked Eden what she was doing trespassing on the Earls property and she told him she was looking for materials because she's making something.

He nodded and said, "I don't care what you do but just don't let anyone other than me see you or the brat will probably have Claude, his butler, torture and kill you." Eden's eyes widened and her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline at his words. So the master of this house was a sadist it seemed. But then something caught her attention.

"Who exactly did you mean when you said 'brat'? The master's son?" she asked curiously.

Thompson shook his head, "No the master is only 14 and an Earl so he is the master of the house, but he's still just an insufferable little brat."

Eden laughed at how he was speaking of his master but quieted when he turned away from her and looked up at the mansion and held a finger to his lips to signal the angel to be quiet. They stood still as statues for a split second before he turned back to Eden and grabbed her dainty hand and dragged her back to the woods where she had come in at. He let go of her hand and told her that the brat and his butler were back and that if she didn't want to see the inside of the master's dungeon then she's keep out of sight. And as he was turning back to manor he stopped and asked her what she had been searching for earlier. The angel blinked at his abrupt change of topic before saying she had been looking for pure gold, that she needed it so she can finish her sculpture, more or less. Thompson raised an eyebrow before nodding his head and walking back to the manor and he shot a quick, "Wait here a moment." Over his shoulder before he was gone from sight.

She was slightly confused with the demons odd behavior though curious enough to do as asked, so Eden leaned back against a tree and waited. She had waited for far longer than a 'moment' and was about to leave, thinking the red eyed demon had forgotten she was waiting, when she felt said demons aura approaching. Thompson rushed into the thicket of trees he had left her in and came up to her and without speaking placed a medium sized box that was about 7"x12" and made of dark red wood, and ironically enough it had angels carved on the top, in her hands, pushing it forward for her to take. Eden looked from the wooden box to the demon in the silent question, 'What is this?' The demon just blinked and unclasped the box and opened it to reveal that it was a jewelry box that was filled to the brim with sparkling jewelry and she vaguely noticed the inside lid had a mirror on it. Eden's eyes widened rather comically at the sight of the treasure in the box; because that's what it looked like. It looked startlingly similar to a pirates treasure chest. It was mostly gold but there were a few scattered pieces of silver in the mix. It was rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, brooches, hair pins, hair combs, a couple hat pins, and different little ornaments which were probably worn in a ladies hair. And while some were just plain gold others were decorated to the teeth with gems, stones, pearls, and crystals. And Eden could tell it was all 100% real because they all glittered, not a single piece in the box was dull in any way.

She looked away from the jewelry box and back to Thompson who had a sort of expectant look on his face, like he waiting to hear what she had to say about what he was giving her. She smiled and asked if he was giving her the box and all the jewelry within and he simply nodded. A thought cropped up in the angels head about the demons gift to her so she asked. "Where did you get this Thompson, surely this isn't your jewelry box." The blue eyed angel said coyly. Thompson shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut abruptly and tilted his head to the right like he was listening for something before he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "It belonged to the Lady Trancy, but she's dead now so you can have it." Eden's eyes widened briefly before a smile far too sinister for an angel graced her lips. She sat the dark wooden box down safely before she moved in close to Thompson and stared down at him, because she was a generous 6'2" in her female form and that was when she would forgo heels, with her dark smile still in place. She giggled when she saw that his eyes trailed over her face and down her neck before resting on her chest.

Deciding to be bold she leaned down and melded her lips with his. His eyebrows disappeared into his fringe and his eyes widened when their lips met before he closed his eyes and pressed forward, kissing back with fervor. Eden smiled into the now heated kiss before running her dainty hands up Thompson's chest before resting them on his firm pecs and pushing him back until he was pressed onto a random tree with her pressed onto him. Their tongues started to wrestle with each other in a slippery dance while their hands roamed over each others bodies, both so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the two male demons approaching them until a cough broke through the fog of lust that had engulfed them. Eden gasped and pulled away from the thoroughly disheveled Thompson to see two almost copies of him standing about ten feet away wearing smirks as they watched them, and when she thought 'almost copies' she was being serious. They both looked almost exactly like Thompson but their hair was parted different, the one on the left hand his fringe swept in the direction opposite Thompson's and the one on the right had his hair fall to a point in the center on his forehead. Their hair was what kept them looking even marginally different it seemed.

While someone…normal…wouldn't have given the idea of triplets a second thought Eden was biting her lip to keep from moaning at the realization that there were three identical men standing before her. Not just one or two but three! Knowing that if she continued along this particular train of thought she'd never return to the tower and finish her little doll, she pulled away from Thompson, well she tried to but when she went to pull away she noticed he hand one arm around her waist and one hand firmly planted on her breast, confirming without a shadow of a doubt that Thompson was a 'tit-man', he just couldn't seem to help himself around her. 'Or maybe he is grabby like this around all woman.' thought the angel idly as she tried to untangle herself from the clingy demon. She pulled and tugged and eventually broke out into giggles when he just pulled her back and buried his face in her chest. She would have continued laughing at the cute little demon but she felt her hair clip start to give out before it finally broke open and her hair fell from its quick holding spot to tumble down to the mossy earth below. Eden huffed in annoyance and tried to return her hair to its former place upon her head but couldn't do much with Thompson firmly attached to her.

"Thompson dear, my hair has come apart and I need to fix it, and I can't do that until you let go." He pulled back enough so she could see the top half of his face but the bottom half remained hidden in her chest. His eyebrows furrowed before he reluctantly removed himself from her warmth and looked over to his still smirking brothers. He motioned them to come over with one hand while he lifted the angel's hair gently to keep it from touching the ground and like they'd done it a million times before they combed her incredibly long hair out and braided it and then twisted the long braid around her head to mimic a crown and let the rest of the braid hang over her shoulder. Thompson brought the jewelry box over and opened it so she could see herself in the mirror within. She looked herself over with a critical eye before smiling a bright smile and lunging forward and grabbing all three of the triplets in a suffocating hug. All three of the plum haired demons got their face pressed into some part of the angels impressive breasts as she cooed out sweet words in regards on the beautiful job they did on her hair. It's a good thing that demons don't really need to breath or else they would have passed out from lack of air b now. That being said, the angel finally let them go when she heard a shrill male voice scream coming from the direction of the lavish mansion. The triplets cringed and turned and started walking back up the path when Eden spoke up, "Wait, I never got your brothers names. Won't you introduce yourself to a lady?" she said with a voiced seeped in honey.

With almost eerie precision they simultaneously faced her and had a quick whispered conversation before the other two stepped forward and whispered their names loud enough for her to hear but low enough to remain unheard by anyone in the mansion, demon hearing or no. The one with the fringe swept opposite Thompson's introduced himself as Canterbury and the one with the fringe centered in the middle said he was called Timber. She smiled coyly at the three brothers and dipped low in a curtsy and said, "Hello Timber, hello Canterbury; it's an absolute pleasure making your acquaintance, my name is Eden." They nodded once more in sync then sped off towards the manor where the shriek came from without a backwards glance, leaving the angel in the thicket. When they were gone from view the slightly 'fallen' angel smiled a knowing little smile and said with nearly unrestrained glee, "I think those three are under the impression that I am also a demon, and now that I think on it I should probably be more worried about that then I actually am." She said before she picked up Thompson's little gift and started back to the tower, glad she had everything she needed to finish her sweet (though sad) little doll.

****Earlier with Rowan after Eden left****

Rowan was sleeping away the morning, in too deep a sleep to worry about work because he was incredibly exhausted from the training Eden had put him through just the other day. And despite the popular belief from all the other trainees and even some of the higher ups Eden wasn't teaching him anything perverted, though in the beginning she had tried to but stopped after he put his foot down and told her 'no!'. She was however teaching him to better his reflexes and how to better control his shape shifting abilities. And it wasn't at all easy, it was actually very difficult. It was true he was getting better every time he trained with the angel but man did it suck up all his energy. During their last session he had completely changed his outer appearance. He'd shifted his skin to be the color of caramel and his eyes to be the color of burned chocolate. His hair fell flat against his head and darkened to a murky brown while his face morphed into the typical features of a man from India. And the most amazing thing was that he made himself taller, six inches taller to be exact. And he'd been so pleased with himself for the amazing change and thought nothing of it when Eden only smirked a little and told him to hold that look for as long as he could. He scoffed at that, thinking that it would be no problem for him, but about five minutes in he'd started to sweat.

He'd relaxed himself and taken deep breaths to keep a hold of the faux visage but fifteen minutes later he was shaking with the effort to keep his new height and looks. And sadly thirty minutes after that he'd collapsed and reverted back to his original form, panting and dripping sweat all while Eden circled him slowly like a shark and giggled condescendingly. When he'd regained enough energy to he'd barked out, "What's so damn funny?!" upset with the angel for laughing at him. He did not enjoy being laughed at like he was some stupid clown. Eden stopped laughing at just stared down at him, her gaze unwavering as she looked in his eyes. Rowan shuddered at the look because no matter how much he liked to think otherwise, this angel was very dangerous. She was fallen, she didn't broadcast it like others would but he knew she was very powerful too, how powerful he wasn't sure but she was powerful enough to eviscerate a demon in under ten seconds. And even Mr. Spears has a fair amount of respect for the angel and he is very hard to get respect from. The only person Mr. Spears shows the utmost respect to is The Undertaker, the most legendary of all the shinigami, all words from Mr. Spears involving The Undertaker are as positive as possible. As far as Mr. Spears is concerned The Undertaker can and will do no wrong. To Rowan Mr. Spears has an almost 'hero-complex' in regards to The Undertaker.

Rowan has never met The Undertaker but he's seen the large white stone statue of him when he was a reaper that graces the front entrance of the Reaper Library plenty of times. Rowan wondered just how old Eden was. He never asked because she looked no older than twenty-two and acted younger so he always just assumed she was a bit older than him but now that he thought about it she had to have been pretty old. If Mr. Spears shows her respect at all then she's got to be older than him because he always respected his elders (The Undertaker, the council, ect) and the way she can so easily shift her form and hold it for days even was a huge sign of her power. And she had been doing a considerably larger deal of work than he had. While he shifted just his looks she changed her looks but also her gender as well, and that dealt with a lot more than just the skin and bones but the adding and subtracting of important organs. That's on a whole different level of difficulty then he'll be ready to try for a long time and he knew that. But right now he didn't have to think about how far Eden outclassed him in power and stamina, he didn't have to think about anything other than getting some serious rest and relaxation.

He would have continued to sleep well into the evening had Eden not come back and loudly slammed open the door to the work room, thoroughly startling the previously snoozing reaper wide awake. Heart pounding, Rowan shifted bleary eyes around the room, temporarily forgetting where he was. A moment later he remembered all too clearly he was sleeping on a dusty old table in an old abandoned doll craft room. He sat up and dazedly noticed some red material was covering him like a makeshift blanket and wondered where it came from before brushing that thought off in favor of watching Eden hum a happy tune to herself as she sat a reddish brown down on the table next to her incomplete dolls body. Yawning, the reaper hopped down off the table to amble over and see what Eden was doing but gasped loudly when Eden opened the box. It was full of gold and jewels and little whatnots and doodads and jewelry that probably cost a small fortune.

Unable to hold in his shock Rowan choked out, "W-where on earth did you get all this?!"

Eden giggled and said in an overly flirtatious tone, "A demon gave it all to me~" she said it in such a cheeky tone that Rowan knew he had to know the obviously interesting story behind her acquiring this box of riches.

He raised an eyebrow in a feigned blasé manner and said, "Okay spill, why would a demon give an angel anything but instant death?"

The slightly fallen angel hummed a pleased noise in the back of her throat and started going through the box and fishing out pieces of gold to finish her doll's golden head and Rowan thought that she was just going to ignore the question but then she chuckled and said in an overly pleased tone, "Well it may have had something to do with the amazing snogging I delivered him but more or less it probably boiled down to him and his two twin brothers thinking I'm a demon like them."

The shocked silence was absolutely deafening. Rowan was too shocked to do anything other than gape like a fish. He seriously could not believe three demons, _three_, had thought an _angel_ was a **demon**! Those are literally two completely different beings for goodness sake! 'Maybe it's because she's a fallen angel.' The reaper thought, trying to rationalize the information Eden had given him. And the angel seemed so unconcerned about the fact three demons confused her with their own kind; she simply turned around and started to mold more gold onto the doll's head. Rowan watched in stunned silence, still trying to figure the enigmatic angel out, as she finished the doll head and started filling it with…flower petals? 'Well I guess it's better than being filled with what it was filled with before.' He thought listlessly, remembering the dry rotted straw and woodchips that had been infested with termites.

With a heavy sigh Rowan decided to try and put the angel's words out of his mind and just concentrate on what she was doing instead. He silently watched as she finally put the pieces of the doll together and melted them close so the doll wouldn't fall apart. And then she pulled out a beautiful gold pocket watch and started whispering things to it before kissing it. Rowan raised an eyebrow at this but then raised both when the watch started to glow an ethereal blue before fading to normal. Eden cranked the watch and hooked the watch chain so the body of the watch hung on the inside where the heart of a human would be. 'So she needed this watch to replace the old broken one from before and apparently the old rusted watch stood in place for a heart to the doll. But why go to all this trouble for a silly little doll?' The reaper thought, intrigued with Eden's interest with a life size doll. With that out of the way the angel set to work painting every inch of the doll with a modest, pale skin color before going to the windows and throwing them open.

"Why did you open the windows Eden?" asked the multicolored reaper.

Eden turned and smiled and replied, "So he dries faster silly boy." Rowan nodded his head and watched as Eden went back over to the jewelry box and started going through it, looking at different pieces and trying them on. She pulled out a very detailed sapphire necklace and put it on, cooing at her reflection in the mirror in the jewelry box. Rowan raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her and though morosely, 'Of course she not only sunk into the sin of lust but also pride. Great' Rowan watched her play with the priceless trinkets for a good while before she dropped everything and skipped over to the doll.

"Okay!" said the angel excitedly, "He's dry now so let's wake him up and say hello!"

The look Rowan gave her was incredulous at best and dumbstruck awe at worst.

********TBC*******

**A/N: hello my lovelies~ second part now up. Third will be up soon!...hopefully~**

**READ AND REVIEW MY DARLINGS! Mistress! OUT! *runs away***


	5. Dolls Demons and Angels Oh My Pt 3

{Tombé Dans La Luxure}

(This is an OC centric story!)

(Run away if you don't like OCs!)

(3-?)

/Chapter 3-Part 3\\

**By: The Mistress and Phoenix-Of-Starlight**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

The look Rowan gave her was incredulous at best and dumbstruck awe at worst. He had absolutely **no **idea what this crazy angel was going on about. That thing was a **doll** for Pete's sake. You can't 'wake up' a freaking doll! He paused here and quietly mumbled out with uncertainty, "…Can you?" So lost in his rushing thoughts he completely missed Eden slipping the doll's previous pair of pants onto his limp form and closing the window and drawing the thick curtains, blocking all light from the room save the soft glow from the recently lit candles in the four corners of the room. When he finally did snap back to reality it was because of the deep reverberating voice coming from the center of the room. Rowan shuddered at the distinctly inhuman voice; he knew if he was human he'd have been paralyzed from fear after hearing that voice. When he saw that the extremely unsettling voice was coming from Eden he nearly fainted but he held himself together, refusing to succumb to such a human reaction.

But he seriously considered just giving into the fear and running away when the room they were in started to shake with tremors like a earthquake but didn't, he just slowly backed himself into the wall behind him and watched, transfixed watching the fallen angel chant in a language he had no way of recognizing and bending a sphere of light to and fro in her palms before harshly slamming it into the chest of the doll. And he would _swear_ he'd imagined it but he _swore_ he saw the doll lurch up when she did, but he brushed it of and just continued to stare at the scene before him. He just watched. He watched as Eden chanted in that unnerving booming voice, he watched as she cut her finger and dripped the blood into the dolls slightly open mouth, and he watched as she raised her arms to the sky and then swiftly lower them to her sides. And the minute her hands touched her sides every candle and light in the room extinguished, leaving nothing but pitch darkness behind. He waited and nothing happened. As the silence grew so did his unease.

Careful not to make any sudden moves or to move at all actually, Rowan spoke up, "Eden?" He paused and waited for her to reply but when all he got in return was silence he decided to call out to her again, and as he was calling her name Eden spoke up…right next to him. Needless to say he just about jumped out of his skin.

"Ahhhhh! Holy hell Eden! Warn a guy before you sneak up on them like that!" he said while gripping his chest, sincerely hoping his heart would return to a normal speed sometime soon, and Eden only chuckled at his near panic attack and finally spoke up softly, "Don't be so jumpy Rowan, you're a death god after all, you _should_ have heard me coming dear." She said in a light teasing tone as she relit all the candles that had been snuffed out earlier. The now irked death god merely scowled at her jab and crossed his arms somewhat petulantly before asking her, "Hey what was all that?" she merely turned from her task and asked him innocently what he meant. He looked at her like she was crazy before frantically waving his arms towards the doll on the table and said, "That! All that scary chanting and the weird light show and the freaking **earthquake**!" he said somewhat incredulously.

Eden made a small 'oh' face before nodding in understanding before saying casually, "Oh I was simply fixing the poor darlings soul, the thing was practically torn to pieces, and making him a new body because his old one was of such poor quality and his original was lost long ago I'm afraid~!" while she finished lighting the necessary candles. Rowan just stood there rooted to the spot, not sure where to even to **begin** freaking out. He knew angels could make souls forget their pain and sorrows but he had no idea they could do something to this extent! Even reapers, the creatures made for the soul (no pun intended) purpose of harvesting them couldn't repair a soul once it's been fractured or even burned, at least none of the death gods he knew about could. 'Maybe I should do some research at the Reaper Library after heading into work.' He thought blithely as he watched Eden softly caressed the ginger haired dolls smooth cheeks while she murmured little things here and there to the motionless figure.

Rowan tensed up the slightest amount when the angel turned from the doll and zeroed in on him before smiling mysteriously and saying with an alchemistic tone, "Are you ready to say hello to our new friend Rowan, I'm sure he's ready to wake up now and greet the world and us too." Rowan swallowed nervously and nodded his head a bit erratically but caught himself and slowed down to a regular pace. And he couldn't help but think that his life had become a lot more messed up after he'd met this eccentric fallen angel, and whether or not that was a good or bad thing was still up for debate.

He kind of expected a grand display of power from Eden when she 'woke up' the doll, like the one before when she more or less fixed his soul. But apparently a large performance was not needed because she simply reached out and gently shook the gingers shoulder and cooed, "Drocell darling, it is time to wake up and greet the day. It is already close to noon my sleepy poppet~" Rowan raised a questioning eyebrow at the name but remained quiet and continued to observe the scene before him.

Eden watched as her little doll opened his amethyst eyes and looked at her with what looked like no hint of emotion. So she smiled her most gentle and angelic smile at him and said, "Hello Drocell, I know you, do you know me?" He didn't answer at first; he just looked in her eyes then moved to look at the rest of her face and hair. He just silently lay there, taking her in and inspecting every little aspect of her with simple curiosity, not a hint of anything sexual about his unblinking stare. His eyes connected with hers again he said in a strangely delightful lilting monotone voice, "Yes I know you. So I thought to myself: 'You are…My Fair Lady'." Eden smiled a truly beatific smile and giggled at the sweet epithet Drocell had gifted her with and said softly so only her and he could hear, "Yes I am your Fair Lady~", then laid her cheek on his forehead and sighed contentedly.

**TBC by Phoenix!**

**A/N: Whoooo~! Okay part three to Chapter Three is now complete. This seemed like a good place for my super long Chapter Three to come to a much needed end! And now Phoenix can finally~ start up Chapter Four! Oh I simply cannot wait! XD**


	6. Setting New Sights

CHAPTER 6

'Gods.'

'Things just get weirder and weirder around her.'

'Why am I still here, anyway?'

'I know it won't do any good to just stand here. Before I know it, I'm going to be in a horrible predicament of which there is no es-'

"Rowan dear?"

The reaper took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, Eden?" 'Here it comes. I'm not going to get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night.'

"I think William wants you."

"... Huh?" Rowan couldn't believe it. Never - NEVER - in their entire time as partners did Eden EVER dismiss him. Not once! He was always sort of chained to her, doing her bidding, bowing to her every will... At least, at times, that's how he saw it. "You mean, I can go?"

"For work reasons, yes," Eden sighed daintily as she gently stroked through the doll's - Drocell's - red hair.

"... Okay...," Rowan said slowly, before starting out of the tower. Now, of course, he was fond of Eden (though he'd never admit it to anyone), but after what he saw her do only moments earlier he was feeling rather skittish. He'd never heard Eden speak with such an intense voice, no matter what the situation, and perhaps it was just because he awoke from a nap, but he was feeling particularly 'mortal' today.

"Redbridge! What took you so long?" came a very familiar stern voice. Rowan groaned. So it wasn't a random act of kindness. William really DID want him it seemed.

"Yes, sir?" Rowan promptly replied. "I'm sorry for being late sir."

"Hmph. Well, I need you to do me a favor. Sutcliff has been out all night, and I want you to go find him."

"Aw, man...," Rowan sighed. It always seemed to be him going to fetch the red-haired reaper and bringing him back to work. "Again?"

"Mm," William hummed in response.

"Well, I just saw him not too long ago... I was sure he was coming back to work! If he's not here then I have no idea where he could be..."

"You better start looking, then," the ravenette answered simply.

William turned around and walked off and Rowan groaned before taking out his death scythe and starting to run through the field from the tower. He hoped he didn't run into any demons on his way, seeing as the beasts had a tendency to prowl around on the streets at night time in search of prey.

Disgusting things.

Almost the moment that thought had crossed Rowan's mind the young reaper recalled the male demon that he and Eden had spotted earlier on and he blushed scarlet. All right, perhaps not all of them were bad. At least not bad looking.

Rowan jumped up onto a tall building, holding on to the pointed roof as he muttered to himself, "Finding Grell in London is like trying to find a needle in a haystack... this is so impossible..."

"... Rowan-senpai?" came an awkward and slightly nasally voice. It made the multi-colored male jump in surprise.

Rowan turned around to find none other than Irwin Velvet standing awkwardly on a section of the roof looking at him with a small smile on his pale face. Rowan was confused as to what Irwin was doing here.

"Hey Irwin, what's up?" he asked in a casual way. The messy haired young man fumbled around for a second before standing up straight and clearing his throat and saying,

"Spears-senpai wanted me to tell you that when you find Sutcliff-senpai and he's been reaping any mortals who aren't on the To-Die-List that he wants you to send word to him immediately. He said that he won't tolerate such blatant disrespect from his subordinates. Especially not a second time."

Rowan tensed up ever so slightly at hearing that, but thankfully Irwin missed it, and said in the same casual tone from earlier, "Sure Irwin, I'll make sure Grell-senpai is behaving."

Irwin nodded and smiled at his friend before waving goodbye to him and making his way back to the Academy for more training and lessons.

After Irwin left Rowan went back to searching for the Dispatches own wayward red reaper. He chewed his bottom lip but perked up when he saw a flash of red in his peripheral.

Quickly, Rowan ran towards the small spot of red, and leapt down, a wave of relief crashing over him when he saw the red-haired male. "S-Sutcliff-senpai!" he called.

"For the umpteeth time... it's _Miss_ Sutcliff!" protested the sinewy red-haired reaper as he turned on his pointed heel. "What do you want? I'm busy right now."

"It...didn't really look like you were doing anything... but William wanted me to tell you to come back to the office."

"Well then, you tell that chillingly cold hunk of a man that I'm busy!" Grell replied. "I'm chasing after _Sebas-chan_!"

"... Sebas-chan?"

"Yes! Ugh, but a kid like you wouldn't understand...," Grell muttered in response, stubbornly clicking his heel against the floor in irritation.

Rowan quirked an eyebrow in response to Grell's short temper but figured since he was chasing after a man then he must not be killing any mortals without clearance so there was really no point in him staying here any longer.

"Well it looks like you're busy so I'll just let you get back to looking for Sebas-" he stopped short when he spotted the same ruby eyed, ebony haired temptation from that morning. The demon hadn't spotted them yet and was sporting a small curved smile and currently walking behind his 'Master'.

Rowan could feel his face heat slightly at the sight of the devastatingly handsome demon. Grell wondered why Rowan stopped talking and waved a hand in front of his face to try and snap him back into focus.

A little dumbly Rowan lifted a finger and pointed to the demon. Grell followed the direction the finger was pointing before squealing loudly. "THERE he is~! Ta-ta!" he said before running off.

Rowan watched for a few moments then turned to leave before immediately whirling back and starting towards the demon. Who was he kidding? He loved men, especially incredibly attractive ones, and this was no chance to be passed up.

Unfortunately for him Grell immediately noticed he was being followed and shoved him back. "Ohhh hold on now. You just run back to your little angel okay? Sebby is _mine_, you hear me?"

Rowan frowned and said rather hotly, "She's busy with her new toy, and I wanna go meet that handsome demon." and just as Grell was going to snap back a witty retort a musical voice spoke right behind them.

"You know it's rude to speak of a lady like she isn't right beside you." Grell and Rowan both leapt back like they were just burned and screamed in shock. "AHHHHHHH!"

Both of the shinigami turned and saw the ebony haired angel they were just speaking of and right behind her was Drocell, dutifully holding a lace umbrella above her so her delicate ivory skin would remain in the shade.

Rowan frowned. "Eden! You had your time alone, why can't I have mine?" he whined, missing when Grell immediately took the chance to slip away unnoticed to run down the street.

Eden folded her arms. "You could've had your time alone if you were **just** following William's orders, but as it turns out you were about to go after someone sexy _without_ me!" The angel sounded genuinely hurt, though it was probably just good acting.

Rowan blushed. "Who says anything would have come from it? I doubt Grell-senpai ever gets a piece of the demon... I doubt I'd be able to!"

Eden smiled a catty smile and lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled and said, "Yes he seems like the uppity sort doesn't he~ But maybe we can BOTH persuade him to let loose a little."

Rowan blushed even harder at the angels risky suggestion before he noticed Grell had disappeared from next to him. "Oh! Grell-senpai got away. Well at least I know he'll probably never get a piece of that demon." he said with a sigh.

He turned back around and saw Eden looking to her left into the crowd. She had a blush dusting her cheeks and was lightly biting her dark pink lips. Rowan quirked a brow at her odd behavior before following her line of sight. He gasped when he saw another devastatingly handsome man in a butler suit. He had the same air about him as the red eyed butler, and while there were similarities, there were also major differences.

This man's hair was styled different and while the red eyed butler had pitch black hair this one had a slight purple sheen to his. And instead of a black tie around his neck, he wore a black ribbon. He also had a pair of silver framed glasses elegantly perched on the bridge of his nose, which partially hid a pair of entrancing golden eyes. All in all~ He was gorgeous~!

Rowan sighed. "Man. I thought we were going to keep things innocent tonight...," he mumbled, blushing. "You know, I do still have a scrap of innocence left! I mean... you know how we reapers are about demons."

"If you don't want to have a go at him then I could simply go after him myself," Eden announced with a smile. "Though, it's about time you lost your demon-virginity."

Rowan flushed darker. "Eden! Remember our run-in with that succubus? I ran away crying!"

"That's because she lacked that specific part of anatomy you crave (since you're so incredibly homosexual) and she, like me, had the amazing ability to suffocate you with her breasts," the angel giggled, to which Rowan simply turned crimson.

"I told you not to talk about that!"

Drocell looked back and forth between the two like he was watching a tennis match. Though it was unable to be told whether he was amused or confused.

Eden laughed daintily and said in a salacious tone, "But Rowan my sweet, you're the one who mentioned it first. And besides, had it been an incubus and not a succubus you'd have devoured that demon in a flash~"

Rowan blushed but rolled his eyes at Eden's jaunty taunting. He sighed and was about to return to the Library but Eden said in a low seductive voice, "I don't know about you Rowan darling, but I myself am going over to introduce myself to that handsome demon and his little blonde master~"

"I- I really couldn't... it's okay when we play with mortals... but demons... the other reapers would be able to detect that...!"

Eden smiled mysteriously and leaned in to whisper, "Not if we have a mortal right after. The mortal pheromones would cancel out the demons more subtle ones."

Rowan looked thoughtful before giving the angel an even stare and saying, "I'm more concerned with how you know that."

Eden giggled impishly before linking her arm with his and strutting off in the handsome bespeckled demons direction. Intent on getting her a taste~

**TBC!**

A/N: OH MY FREAKING GAWD! Been forever since I updated this thing. Thought it was about time. Sorry it's so short my lovelies~ But please make do! Read and review please! ~Love, The Mistress~!


End file.
